


My Lord, My Sin, My Mistake

by secretfeanorian



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC dark lords, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfeanorian/pseuds/secretfeanorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The part about Melkor’s tongue being cut out is (to the best of my knowledge) fanon, but his legs being cut off - from one interpretation - is canon.</p><p>From the Silmarillion, illustrated version: Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath, Page 259<br/>      Then the sun rose, and the host of the Valar prevailed, and well-nigh all the dragons were destroyed; and all the pits of Morgoth were broken and unroofed, and the might of the Valar descended into the deeps of the earth. There Morgoth stood at last at bay… but his feet were hewn from under him, and he was hurled upon his face.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Lord, My Sin, My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> The part about Melkor’s tongue being cut out is (to the best of my knowledge) fanon, but his legs being cut off - from one interpretation - is canon.
> 
> From the Silmarillion, illustrated version: Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath, Page 259  
>  Then the sun rose, and the host of the Valar prevailed, and well-nigh all the dragons were destroyed; and all the pits of Morgoth were broken and unroofed, and the might of the Valar descended into the deeps of the earth. There Morgoth stood at last at bay… but his feet were hewn from under him, and he was hurled upon his face.

He’s screaming. Who knows how long he had been, but only now does he realize it. When he does, he closes his throat and ducks down to hide as eagle eyes sweep the ceiling and upper levels, heart pounding. All is silent as the eagle lord sweeps the chamber with his piercing eyes. 

Than the fear begins to radiate off of the defeated figure. Than and only than does Manwë’s brother allow himself to feel fear. The piercing eyes lock onto the fallen lord, and their owner narrows them.

The fiery spirit swallows. He feels the eyes leave the corner where he is crouching. He dares to peak around the wall, and slams back around, placing a hand over his mouth.

There is blood everywhere and his lord is forced to kneel, he has no legs to stand on.

_(bloodscreamingscreaming)_

_(breatheinoutinout)_

Breathing heavily, the conquered lord stares up at the crevice where he now knows his servant is hiding.

_(dontstaygorunleave)_

_(dontletthemcatchyou)_

He waits until Mairon dares to peak his head around again and than he mouths ‘go!’ It takes a moment for Mairon to understand him and when he does, he shakes his head forcefully.

_(pleasepleaseplease)_

His eyes are pleading now and Manwë notices that his fallen brother’s attention is focused on where he had seen movement.

Whispered orders and one of the gathered 14 starts toward the fiery spirit’s hiding place.

The kneeling lord watches him go, dread in his eyes, pain forgotten. ‘go!’ He mouths again, than adds a word that has never passed from his lips before and never will again; ‘please…’

Mairon, who has been watching the Vala’s approach, wanting to flee, but refusing to, sees that word clearly and his eyes widen.

Than he blinks, tears forming in the pools of his eyes. Softly he moves to stand and, with eyes still fixed on the lord he loves more then words could tell, whispers ‘I love you’ so that his voice ghosts across the room and the gathered Valar freeze.

Than he turns and leaves, bowing his head to conceal his tears.

Manwë is the only one whose attention does not leave the fallen Vala that is his brother and he sees a renegade tear form in his twin brother’s eye before he furiously blinks it away, undoubtedly hoping no one had seen it before:  _I think I love you too…_  The confused confession echoes in Manwë’s mind as Tulkas turns on Melkor, who smirks, all apparent grief wiped from his face, “He’s gone,” Melkor crows, “You’ll never catch him now!”

Tulkas advances on Melkor and Manwë does nothing to stop him as he cuts out the Lord of the Valar’s brother’s tongue. The self-satisfied smirk never leaves Melkor’s face. but there is relief clear in his eyes and yet, he watches the now empty corner with something akin to sadness.

Manwë does nothing to stop his brethren in their treatment of his brother, but nor does he participate. And as he stands by and watches his brother thrown into the void, there is something almost like guilt in his heart.


End file.
